


Blossom

by WooshinE1027



Category: seungseok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinE1027/pseuds/WooshinE1027
Summary: Seungyoun is struggling his daily work life , Wooseok isn't happy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

" I am home" Seungyoun said as he enters the house , he took off his coat and place it on the stand , he walks into the living room , Wooseok ( _his loving boyfriend_ ) has fallen a sleep on the couch , with the TV still on , poor Wooseok , he must be tired while waiting for him. 

Seungyoun turns off the TV and carries Wooseok (Bridal style) into their shared bed , he place Wooseok gently on the bed , he covers him with the blanket , Seungyoun plants a kiss on his forehead , He smiles seeing Wooseok sleeping soundly... he looks so cute :,)

Seungyoun walks into the shower and took a quick shower. then headed to bed.

▶︎The Next Morning◀︎

Wooseok was hopping to feel his beloved boyfriend arm wrapped around his waist , _but..._ unfortunately no... , Wooseok opens his eyes as he got up , he looks at the other side of the bed , he stares at it for awhile before getting off the bed. how badly he misses him.. Ever since Seungyoun got promoted ... he became more any more busy , and often coming home late , he rarely has to work on the weekends , but now he has to! 

Wooseok tried staying up late for me ... but never one time **succeeded**. Wooseok got off the bed and get ready for work.

-

Day turns into Night 

_"Hey Love tell me if you're coming home from dinner , love you , miss you"_

Wooseok turns off his phone , Seungyoun has seen or call him since he last dropped that text , Wooseok sighs , he picked up a photo of him and Seungyoun having a nice picnic at the park under the cherry blossom tree , Wooseok then had an Idea , Wooseok dials a number on the phone "Hello! Hangyul , It's me Wooseok... I have a favour to ask of you"

-

9pm 

"Done!" Seungyoun said as he throws the files on the table , he had finally finished his work , he turns off his work desk computer he packed his bag and waves goodbye to his officemates and left the office. Seungyoun walks down to the carpark , he fished out this phone and looked at the number of missed calls and message from Wooseok , Seungyoun misses him so much , how he wished he could spend more time with Wooseok ... he's been so busy with work , coming home late often , his boss never releases him early , Seungyoun sighs _probably he's already sleeping_ Seungyoun thought to himself. 

Seungyoun opens the door to the dark apartment , Wooseok must be sleeping already he said , he took off his coat and headed to the shared bedroom , Seungyoun walks over to the bed and notice Wooseok wasn't there , Seungyoun fished out his phone and looked at the time it was already past 11 where could Wooseok have gone to at this time of night , Seungyoun dials Wooseok's number 

'The Number you have dial is not available , please try again later' 

"Where could he have gone too?" Seungyoun ask himself as he dials another number "Byungchan" 

" _Ugh... Hello_ " said a croaky voice "Chan , have you by any chance see or call Wooseok?" worried Seungyoun asks over the phone "No... I was so busy with work , I hardly call or meet Wooseok ... I texted him earlier he left me on seen" Byungchan said 

"Sorry to disturb you , have a good night" Seungyoun hung up the phone , he called a few of Wooseok's closest friend. nothing , where could Wooseok have gone... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Seungseok

Seungyoun couldn't sleep a wink last night , thinking where Wooseok could have gone , he didn't came back last night at all , Seungyoun force himself out of the shared bed and walked towards the bathroom and get himself ready for work. holding on to his 2nd cup of coffee , Seungyoun drag himself to his desk , he just doesn't want to talk to anyone today "Good Morning!" his boss Sung-joo greets him , Seungyoun looks at his boss "You look like a zombie" Sung-joo said to him "I didn't sleep well"

Seungyoun replied him "Oh.. Right you have a parcel on the table" Seungyoun nods and walks towards his desk , he notice a box ... Seungyoun sighs and looked outside the window (His office is facing the park) 'Cherry Blossom' They finally bloom , Seungyoun remembers when he first met Wooseok was in the park , the day he Confess his love to work , the very same place , They will always have picnic there , Seungyoun turns back to his desk and opens up the box , inside was a card and a photo of him and Wooseok , Seungyoun looks at the back of the photo " _OH NO!!_ " Seungyoun shot up , he quickly pack his things , His officemates looked at him.

Seungyoun ran to his boss (Sung-joo) office "I m taking a few days off" without waiting for his boss to reply , Seungyoun dashed out off the office.

-

"Thank you" Seungyoun paid the cab driver and runs into the park to find Wooseok , there were many couples all around having picnics , some came with friends , family , kids , dates , Seungyoun dials Wooseok number but no valid , he looked around again as he walked , his phone rang

"Hello?" Seungyoun answers his phone "Take 20 steps from where you are" a voice said , Seungyoun broke into tears , that sweet honey voice over the phone was his beloved boyfriend Wooseok "Seok *Sniff* is that you?" Seungyoun asks 

"Take 20 steps from where you are" He said again , Seungyoun take 20 steps forward , he looks around , can't seem to find his lover "20 steps from the left" He said again 

Seungyoun walks again , he looked around , this part of the park seems a little empty , not much people , he still can't find Wooseok , he wipe his tears from his eyes to get a better look , he saw a familiar someone from a far ... "WOOSEOK!" Seungyoun shouts 

Wooseok smiles and waves at Seungyoun , He Ran over to him and gave Wooseok a super tight hug "I missed you so much" Seungyoun said , while crying , Wooseok pat his back "Baby , I can't breathe" 

Seungyoun pull back "Sorry baby" , Seungyoun caresses his boyfriend's face "Baby , where have you been last night , I was so worried about you" Seungyoun said to him "Look at my dark circles" he added 

"I want to show you something" Wooseok said to him "Close your eyes first" Wooseok said to him , Seungyoun closed his eyes and lead Seungyoun somewhere "Okay! open" Seungyoun opens his eyes , a beautiful picnic set up , under the blossom tree , everything was pink (LOL) "OMG! that's my favourite food" Seungyoun points at the bag of chips "Yep"

"Why didn't you come back home last night?" Seungyoun asks him "Did you prepare this all night??" Seungyoun flooded Wooseok with any questions "And also-"

Wooseok cuts off Seungyoun with a kiss on his lips "Yes , I stayed out all night to prepare this for you , I mean for us.. I had to get you out of the office somehow so ... I ask Hangyul to help me prepare this. 

"Oh... baby" Seungyoun pulls Wooseok in for a hug "I miss you so much " Seungyoun said to him , Wooseok pulls back for the hug "I miss you too" 

Seungyoun smiles as he leans in closer to Wooseok Seungyoun eyes were on Wooseok's lips "Kiss me" Wooseok said to him , Seungyoun heart flutters as his lips and Wooseok's lips touch , the kiss was really _special_ , how they missed each others touches and embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Seungseok


End file.
